Tuned in to you
by TashG
Summary: A short peice about Oz and Willow. Oz cant stop thinking about Willow. Set S6/summer between S5 and S6. W/O Fic


  
Title: Tuned in to you  
  
Author: TashG  
  
Email: tash_faith@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: G for all  
  
Summary: W/O fic. Oz cant stop thinking about Willow. Set S6/Summer between S5/6  
  
Distribution: Please ask first first!  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns the BtVS characters, etc, etc.   
  
  
  
TUNED IN TO YOU  
  
Oz sighed as he watched Willow listening tentatively to Xander ramble on about something, occasionally nodding. The thought that Willow and Xander still might have something made him flinch. But, Willow had assured him that there was nothing between them. Oz believed her. He'd believe anything she told him.   
  
He wished he could ask her to dance, but the fact that his band, The Dingoes, were playing a couple of sets tonight, made that quite impossible, well, for the next few minutes anyway.   
  
He loved the way she sipped her drink through a straw, twisting it as she went. He loved the way she smiled, that cute little smile she saved only for the people closest to her. The way she always looked good no matter what she was wearing. He was willing to bet his guitar she's look good in some fishing waders and a mackintosh five sizes to big for her. And he adored the way she looked at him, her deep jade yes penetrating into his very core.   
  
Wait, she was looking at him. Oz momentarily froze. It was amazing the way she did that to him, no matter what. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Devon shoot him an angry glance, and realised he'd missed a couple of chords. He mentally shook his head, trying to concentrate on the rest of the song, as he moved his fingers, getting on to the correct one.   
  
She was still looking at him, smiling sweetly. Okay, so normally he was a laid back kinda guy. But trying to handle Willow thoughts and playing the guitar at the same time was starting to become a hard task. He had to fight the urge to put down his guitar and go and kiss her. How could he not when she was looking like that?   
  
He tore his gaze away from hers and looked down at his guitar, concentrating fully on playing it, and getting to the end of the set.   
  
He was almost ecstatic when it ended. He gently put his guitar down on the stage, and jumped down onto the dance floor. He looked over at the table where he'd last saw Willow sitting, and felt his heart sink as he realised she wasn't there. The table was vacant. He frowned slightly, and scanned the rest of the club with his eyes.   
  
He almost jumped when someone tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Dance?" They whispered in his ear, warm breath on his neck. Oz recognised the voice before they'd finished the question. He smiled, and turned round to face Willow.  
  
"Of course" He promised, as the resident DJ set out a slow song through the speakers. Oz took her hand, and led her to a space on the floor. Her head found the perfect spot on his shoulder, and Oz inwardly smiled as Willow lifted her hand and started to play with the hair on the back of his neck. He loved it when she did that, it drove him wild. In fact, everything she did in general drove him wild. It was like every time he saw her, his Willow senses went wild.   
  
Willow lifted her head, and looked into his eyes, a look of worry on her face.  
"Oz, why are you here?" She asked softly.   
  
"Because I love you, you know that". He assured her, sweeping a strand of hair that had fallen across her face behind her ear.  
  
"How do I know that?" She said. Oz frowned, and she went on. "You just left. You left me to deal with everything on my own. And then you came back, and left again. It was like you just came back to torture me".  
  
"You know I would never do that". He was slightly confused as to why they were having this conversation.   
  
"But you did. And it hurt me so much."  
  
"Willow, I left because you found someone new, someone better." He frowned, wondering why she was making him relive it all. Going through it once was bad enough.   
  
"But I'll always love you. I was never really in love with her. I love her, but I'm not in love with her. Do you see?"   
  
"I don't really get where this is going," He said quietly.   
  
"No." She stated. "You don't really get anything do you? You don't get what I'm going through. Alone. You don't get that I'm alone. I just lost my girlfriend Oz. You don't get that I need you right now and your not here. You don't get anything."  
  
"Willow I'm right here..." She silenced him with a soft and tender kiss. One of those kisses that made him feel like everything was right in the world. That everything was as it should be. The sensation was unbelievable.   
  
Which is when Oz woke up, that feeling being torn away from him like a limb, cold sweat on his forehead. A single word escaping his lips, "Willow..."  
  
It was all a dream, a dumb dream. He seemed to be having more dreams than usual about Willow now, which is to say more than the normal 5 times a week. He seemed to be tuned into her. In frustration, Oz threw the glass on the table beside him at the wall, and it shattered into a million pieces. Much like his life had been doing.   
  
But he knew it could never be, if he went back to Willow, well that wasn't even an option. But they could never be again.   
  
The exact details of the dream were past the borderline of his memory. It didn't matter. All he knew was if he went back, he'd ruin everything for him and Willow.  
  
He could never hurt Willow like that again. Never. He still loved her more than anything else in the world. Valued her more than his own life.   
  
Which was why he could never go back. He loved her too much.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
